


honeymoon

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: its honey lemon moon time! you should read the first part of this titled married at least before this since its a continuation.





	honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy.

after arriving at their honeymoon suite and having to break apart to walk inside the place. the two lovers immediately went back to their make out session.

ignoring the bottles of pink moscato in the ice bucket that was placed in the comer of the room for the newly weds. they were now on the huge soft bed, their arms wrapped around each other and hands roaming all over, pulling off each others clothes. before they knew it they completely naked. one of pharaoh's hands slowly inched their way down catty's stomach until it reached her pussy. they only ever had sex once before in boo York four years when they first met. after that they thought it would be for the best to wait a little longer before continuing to have sex and risk pregnancy.

catty was everything he ever wanted in a women. she was as sweet as honey. he had become annoyed by all of the hostel females he grew up around that hated music. he also had always secretly found were cats to be the most attractive monster race and definitely preferred them over Egyptians. she really was everything he had ever wanted in his life. 

he felt how wet she was, opening up her pussy revealing the wet pink flesh within. now carefully sticking one finger, then two fingers in to her. catty moaned loudly as he began to open her up and finger fucked her. 

while one hand stretched pussy the other was busy massaging her c cup tit. he took his off the soft mound and looked at her breast. they were as perky and deep purple as he remembered. he unconsciously licked his lip in anticipation . he sucked roughly on her nipple.

catty bite her lip to keep from shouting out at top of her lungs. removing his fingers caused her to groan in disappointment until she felt him replacing it with his well endowed cock. pressing the tip against her entrance and slowly pushing inside her. tears stated to fall from her now tightly closed eyes from the pain. 

the mummy prince started to kiss tears away as he started to move in and out of her. her manicure claws dig into the soft blanket as she bailed her hands into a fist. the pain started to quickly turn into pleasure. she was so tight and felt it great. looking deep into each others eyes to see what the other making face looked like.

he started going faster when she whispered in his ear for him to. after awhile of them going at it, the pink haired were cat yelled as her orgasms hit her. her pussy clenched down around the Egyptian mummy's cock and drenched it as her pussy continued gushing out her juices. all of this caused him to cum and cum hard inside of her.

he filled her inner pink flesh to the brim with thick white liquid. after they rode out the sensations of their orgasm's, he pulled out with some of his cum spilling out of her. they now laid on their backs catching their breath, pharaoh looked over at catty and she looked back. both shared a silent smile. she giggled softly when he grabbed her by the face, leaning over and began kissing all over it.

he pulled her up with him into a sitting position, while still kissing her. the pop star was placed in his lap and was pulled into his embrace with her doing the same to him. the two lovers began another make out session that lead into another round of sex. this went on all night and when morning arrived they were fast asleep tightly holding each other. 

the rest their honeymoon consisted of chilling in their beach house, water skiing, dining, dancing and lots of lots of sex every night.


End file.
